Benny's Twin cometo town
by Kid Flash is awesome
Summary: It's when benny's twin sister comes and crazy stuff happens. you just have to read and find out- bad at summaries but its better than it sounds i promise. well maybe better i just hope you guys like it at least.


**New story hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I t'nod nwo gnihtyna os t'nod eb dam. yep I am awesome I did it backwards. Lets see if you can read it.**

**-Benny's POV-**

"Ok, this is the worst day ever of my entire life." I said to Ethan as we walked home with Rory. It was another regular day at school, or about as normal as you could get in Whitechapel .

"Why is it the worst day ever?" Rory asked me. Poor simple-minded Rory. He wasn't around when this happened last time. So he doesn't know about the truely evil person that's coming.

"Ok Ethan you can tell him. Who's coming to town today and why it's the end of my life as we know it." I say hating the fact that she was coming to stay with me and grandma.

" Are you sure I should tell him about you-know-who?"Ethan said, looking at me for any objection to Rory knowing about this.

"Batman is coming?" Rory said starting to get excited about this.

"No Rory, Benny's twin sister, Tabby, is coming." Ethan said

"You mean Benny has twin sister? How come I never heard about her before? Is she hot?" Rory started to float as we continued to walk away from him trying to act like we don't know him. He quickly ran to catch up with us.

"The reasons why you haven't heard about her is a.)she's been living with my uncle in Brooklyn, and b.)she is EVIL I tell ya."Isaid but Rory just dose off while I was talking. Ethan just rolled his eyes at the 2nd reason.

"You shouldn't over react about something like this." Ethan said

"I'm telling she's evil. Hot but pure evil." I said, this is something they need to remember.

"Oh, so like Erica?" Rory asked as he began to daydream again. I decided to let this slide, for now. They will find out eventually.  
We reached my house and they see a girl walking out of the house. She was sbout my hieght, with dark brown hair about to her shoulders, and brown eys. I could see Rory staring at her out of the corner of my eyes. The girl continued to walk down the driveway to get the mail. She sees us and turns toward us.

"Hey Benny." she says over to me. I wanted to transform myself into a toad and hop away as far as I could. She walks over to us giving a smile.

"Hey Tabby." I said with an eye roll and a frown. Maybe, I could turn her into a toad, only if grandma taught me how to do that spell. I looked over to see the guys and they were surprised that she was my twin sister.

"Guys this is Tabb. Tabby, well you already know Ethan, but that's Rory." I said walking away and into the house. I finished my homework and saw that it was about dinner time so I ordered myself a pizza.

"So Benny, what's it like her in Whitechapel?" she asked me as I got the phone.

"Pretty boring lately. How Uncle Jared?" I asked as I waited for her to answer.

"Um... he's great just really still drunk a lot that's it and happy that he doesn't have to look after me anymore." she said with a little chuckle. Uncle Jared didn't really like us that much. I ordered the pizza and got the usual. The good news was that Tabby went to bed early that night, because she remembered that her first day of school was in the morning. I wonder how it will turn out?

**-Tabby's POV-**

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.** I looked over and hit the snooze button on the alarm. It was 6:30 a.m., really early for anyone to get up. I crawled out of bed and got dressed in a t-shirt that said 'Keep Calm And Be A Time Lord' and some blue jeans and I put on my red converse. I ran a brush through my hair and headed downstairs for breakfast. Benny was already eating some cereal.

"Mornin Benny." I said as I grabbed the box of cereal and a bowl. Benny gives me a nod and continues to eat. I poured some cereal and mushrooms started to come out. He bawled out laughing.

"Real mature bro." I said as I came over to him and stole his cereal.

"Heyyy," he said as I finished what was left of his breakfast. After I finished we both went outside to walk to school. He met up with Ethan as I stayed behind them. I heard the complaints he told Ethan about this morning. I rolled my eyes.

"So Tabby why did you come here instead of staying in brooklyn?" Ethan asked.

"Well, Uncle Jared said it was best if I spent my high school life with my brother, and so I got sent here." I roll my eyes at the excuse I with for me to tell him instead of what really happened. I look around and realize that out of the people I saw one was missing.

"Hey Ethan, does that guy you were hanging out with yesterday walk with you two everyday?" I asked curiously. Both Ethan and Benny look at me and around them, they seemed surprised.

"You know you're right. Rory usually does find a way to hang out with us." Ethan says as Benny takes out his cell and calls someone.

"That's funny, he usually picks up too." He says as he puts his phone back into his pocket. They both exchanged a look, like something weird was going on.

"He's probably waiting for us at school." Benny says and contiues to walk towards school. Ethan and I follow, but Ethan still seemed a little on edge about the idea of Rory not picking up.

"I'm sure he's fine Ethan," I say to him as we reach the door.

"Yeah, he probably is, but I can't seem to shake this feeling about this." He says as he walks quicker to catch up with Benny.

**A/N: *Dun dun duuuuuuuuuu* terrifying music starts to play because no one know. Hope you guys like it review please and you will be loved. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own my babysitters a vampire. sadness. :( but oh well. review please and I will try to update as soon as possible. **


End file.
